To utilize limited time for absorbing the maximum knowledge becomes a nowadays ideology of human being in today's progressive commercial society. People have to spend a certain period of time on toilet every day. To avoid the wasting of time, people are used to read newspapers or magazines during defecating.
However, it is rarely to provide book shelf or specified place for storing newspapers or magazines in such a narrow and small residential bathroom or public rest room. Generally, people simply place the books, magazines, and newspapers on the cover of toilet tank or on the edge of washbasin where people can easily reach while sitting on the toilet. Since the size of the flat or convex smooth top surface of the toilet tank cover is generally 8.times.20 inches, objects placed thereon will easily drop or slip off the top surface. Moreover, the paper made articles will easily be damaged due to the damp surface of the washbasin.
Toilet cleaning tools like toilet brush and cleansing acid should be stored in a good ventilating location in the bathroom. So that, they are not suitable to store in the cabinet and have to commonly place on the bathroom floor although they are easily to fall off and unseemly.
Accordingly, an adequate room that does not occupy much area in such narrow and small bathroom for holding those newspapers, books, magazines, or toilet cleaning tools is highly desired.